31 Shades Of Tonks And Lupin
by Safi-Ry
Summary: NOTHING TO DO WITH 50 SHADES OF GREY. I'm just ripping off the title. 31 drabbles of Tonks and Lupin, basically. All drabbles are already written. Updated every Saturday. Read and review!
1. Abandoned

**Okay, because I'm terrible at sorting my stories out, I'm deleting my old account and starting afresh. I'm not posting multi-chapter stories until they're finished, unless I'm taking requests. Also, I'm not updating until I get a certain number of reviews. So, five reviews for the next drabble? :3**

Scared. Rejected. Alone.

Feelings ran through me and pierced me like daggers. Remus had left me. All because I was pregnant, yet I didn't regret that I was. Remus had left because he was scared, scared that our baby was going to be a werewolf like him. He didn't want to curse a child, a innocent baby with his condition. I can see why he left, but it still hurts. I never thought I would become a single mum, well, a mum at all. That one night, when Remus and I became one, was one of the happiest days of my life. Yet fate was cruel and now I wonder if I _should_ regret it. But how could I, when the baby was all I had left of Remus? No, it was out of the question. But it hurts so, so much.

Suddenly I felt a kick. My baby boy was kicking, reminding me to be strong. Be strong for my boy. Maybe there is a slight chance that Remus will return.

I shall keep hoping.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Fun At The Park

Sirius Black was bored. Very bored. The reason why? He was babysitting! Nymphadora Tonks was bored. Very bored. The reason why? She was being babysat!

Remus Lupin wasn't bored. Wasn't bored at all. The reason why? He was watching a 5 year old get the better of Sirius in a fight of vocabulary!

Andromeda had asked Sirius to babysit Tonks while she and Ted went out for a meal. So Sirius had called James, Remus and Lily to come over and help. As soon as they got there Sirius carted them all down to the park. James and Lily came first. Remus got there last, and that was half an hour ago. Only now did Tonks notice him. She immediately went shy.

"Oi, Tonks! Watch this!" Sirius shouted, then transformed into a dog. Tonks didn't notice. She went over to Remus then sat down. Remus was the only one other than Tonks and Sirius to know that Tonks was a metamorphagus. So when Sirius went to get snacks without anyone except Remus noticing, he thought of a plan.

"Nymphador- I mean, Tonks, come here a minute!" He shouted. Tonks wandered over shyly. When she heard the plan, she nodded and smiled. She morphed into Andromeda and waited for Sirius to get back. When he did, He got a shock. Andromeda was waiting for him, with no sight of Tonks.

"Sirius, where is Nymphadora?" asked "Andromeda". Sirius panicked. As he was apologizing Tonks morphed back into herself. Sirius finally noticed her laughing her head off and chased her, While Remus sat down and laughed.


	3. Teddy Goes To Hogwarts

Today was the day I had been dreading for years. The day I was going to Hogwarts. Harry, My godfather, told me it was a wonderful place. As did my godmother, Ginny. They had met there, as did Harry's parents, who are dead now. Like mine. My father, Remus Lupin, and my mother, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, were killed in the battle of Hogwarts. And that was the reason I was dreading going. I would be staying at the place where my parents were murdered. And I hated it.

I hated that in the film, Teddy wasn't mentioned at all. Neither was Ted Tonk's death, and they didn't give Fred a scene with his death either. As Tonks and Lupin were murdered at Hogwarts, I thought that Teddy might be reluctant to go.


	4. Teddy's birthday

Harry knew it would happen. When Teddy got to six years old, he asked where his parents were. Harry had avoided the question as at that moment, Ginny yelled that dinner was ready. Yet now, at ten years old, Teddy asked him about Dora and Remus Lupin. So Harry sat Teddy down, along with Ginny, and told him all the stories about his parents. He told him about the time when Remus had been his teacher when he was thirteen, and when Tonks changed her patronus to a wolf, for Remus. In addition, he mentioned the time when Remus came bursting through the door yelling, "It's boy! A beautiful baby boy!". He went on, right up until the battle of Hogwarts, while Ginny listened, mesmerized. When he had finished, Teddy let a deep breath out, and said he understood.

_A few months later_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Teddy, Happy birthday to you!"

It was Teddy's eleventh birthday, and he had received his Hogwarts letter. His presents consisted of: a firebolt 2004, a chess set, an owl called Nymph, A cat called Moony, a potions set, a weasley's wizard wheezes gift voucher for 60 galleons, _a guide to living with a lunatic_book, and an unopened present off Harry and Ginny. With a slight nod, he tore off the wrapping paper (which was covered with moons and wolves) and revealed a photo album. He opened it, to show photos of his parents, laughing, singing, dancing, Tonks when she was pregnant, sleeping, crying, hugging, kissing, with friends and finally, with a small blue-haired baby, whose hair went from blue to green to red before settling on pink. With tears in his eyes, Teddy got up and hugged Ginny and Harry. Finally, he had something to remember his parents by.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me! Also, check out Lizzie river's stories, they are awesome! (Even if she is slightly addicted to anime…)


End file.
